the life
by nicolacullenmilne
Summary: bella get pregnant? with twins? what will happen? will there be drama? read it to find out. it is rated M for a reason OK! IT IS VERY LEMONY
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I begged Edward to make love to me over and over, but he was still nervous about the whole thing. It was still fresh. But I couldn't take it anymore. I was going crazy.

I walked into the bedroom with Edward, and took off my scarf, and wrapped my hands around Edward's neck.

I started kissing him, and toppled him onto the bed. Before I knew it, He was heaving, and on top of me.

"Bella…I don't know if now is-"

"No, Edward. It's been long enough."

He sighed, and obliged my calling, and began kissing me again. He was letting me know that if I wanted this now, he was in control. I honestly didn't have any problems, or complaints with that. In fact, I was more than fine with it.

He started his assault on my neck, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Uh Edward."

He acted like he didn't hear anything.

I pulled him up with me, and took his shirt off. He ripped mine.

He pushed me back down onto the bed, and kissed the valley between my breasts. He took one nipple into his fingers, gently rubbing it. He took the other one into his cold, hard lips, causing me to shiver.

I pulled him back up, yet again, and worked on his belt.

I yanked it out of the loops, and threw it.

"Get on your knees Bella."

"What?"

"Now!"

I obeyed his command, getting on all fours, when he came in front of my face, I knew what he was doing.

He pulled down his jeans, and boxers, and I got to my knees, and pulled his member into my hands, slightly stroking it.

I watched his head fall back, and his eyes flutter closed. I pumped him faster in my hand, and I could feel him getting close, so I released my hold on him. I heard him growl, and watched his head fall forward, meeting my eyes.

"Bella. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering him verbally, I took his cock into my mouth, and started a rhythm. I heard him gasp. And took my hair in his fist.

"Uh BELLA! You feel so good on me."

I pumped him faster into my mouth, and heard him grunt as he exploded into my mouth. I swallowed all of his cum, and came back up, to his chest, and kissed him harshly.

"Mhhmm"

He rolled back on top of me, and kissed down my stomach to my jeans, and ripped them off. He traced his fingers along the hem of my panties, and peppered light kisses along with his trail.

He slid them carefully down my legs, and threw them to the floor.

"Open your legs Bella."

I slightly opened them slowly, and he yanked my legs apart.

I laughed, and he flashed me his crooked grin

"You're so beautiful Bella."

I smiled at him, and he lowered his head in between my thighs.

He rubbed his finger along my slit, obviously lubricating me.

"You're so fucking wet Bella. Did you do this all for me love?"

"Mmm Edward."

He smiled, and took my clit between his lips, and sucked on it. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, and pushed him closer into me, and he vibrated against me when he growled. I giggled, and pulled his hair harder.

"Fuck Bella."

"Uh Edward. I'm so…close."

'Cum for me Bella. NOW!"

I jumped, and he nipped at me, causing me to squirm, then explode onto his face.

I brought him back up to me by his shoulders, and kissed him.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and pushed into me, without pity.

'Bella…you're so fucking tight. You feel so damn good baby."

"Mm Edward. FASTER!"

He lifted my left leg above his shoulder, giving his more access into me. He was the only one who could go into depths like this.

"Uh Bella"

He grunted, and pulled his fingers between us.

He rolled his thumb on my clit.

He exploded into me, and then I came, screaming.

He relaxed onto of me, when he looked into my eyes.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward

they then cuddle and kissed and fell asleep

will Bella get pregnant?

sorry I am noyu me ever since fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Bella's P.O.V**

I went to sleep, hoping to dream of Edward. It was my wish for him to make love to me, and he did.

When I awoke in the morning, I turned to see Edward, only, he wasn't there. I shut my eyes, and exhaled.

I got out of bed, and went for the shower, only _he _was using it.

"Hello, my love. Good nights sleep?"

"Yes, thank you."

I decided to get into the shower anyways.

I had a headache, and the room was spinning, but I didn't care.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and looked to see Edward staring back at me.

I smiled warmly at him as I allowed the oversized tee shirt drop to the cold tile floor. I worked on my undies next.

I allowed my fingers to hook into the sides, and carefully bend over, allowing the black lace to slide more easily off my legs.

When I got in the shower, I held to Edward's shoulders as I burried my face into his cold, hard, vampiric shoulder.

He held my waist as I kissed his collarbone, as he lowered his neck, giving me more access. He tightened his grip on my hips, and grinded into me.

I knew he was hesitant last night, but today, he was loose, and free. He didn't have a care in the world.

I began feeling worse, and worse, feeling more tired, but I forced myself to concentrate on the man that I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with.

I moved my lips to his, and started the fiery kiss.

He took my hand into his, and laced our fingers together.

I knew that he could sense that something was wrong, but he hadn't said anything.

**Edward's P.O.V**

As I continued my assault on her lips, I could sense that there was something wrong. She wasn't that into kissing me.

But I knew she wasn't tired. I made sure she got a well enough sleep, and she did.

"My love, tell me what's wrong, please." I begged her to tell me what was wrong.

"Edward…I, I just don't feel that well, I mean, not physically sick, but just tired, and dizzy."

Whenever someone used the word _dizzy,_ I got tense.

I looked into her eyes, and shut off the water, and pulled the door open. I reached for the towel and wrapped her. I got Carlisle he checked her and told me that she was possibly pregnant but it can not be.

Bella wakes up having to trow up.

Then she find that she hasn't got her period so she got scared and then trows up again. Edward comes to the door and asked if he can go in and she said yes continuing trowing up while answering his question. "Bella sweet heart are you alright?" I asked

"no can you get me my bag?"Bella answered/asked

"sure" I answered and got it for her. She look sad and asked how many days had it been from the wedding I said "14 why? Whats wrong?"i asked

she grabbed my hand and said sadly "my period is late." she whispered

"what is your period?" I asked

She explained and I understood

"does Alice know" she asked

"yeah why?" I answered / asked

"hey Bella lets get you inside a nice outfit" Alice said walking in on us

"okay out Edward!" Bella yelled

Alice POV

I got Bella in a outfit that was cute and we walked out of the room we met the others all of the boys were drooling over Bella even Carlisle all of the girls just rolled their eyes but Bella walked out with her butt shaking this drove the guys crazy.

What will happen when they find out about Bella being pregnant?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice POV

I got Bella in a outfit that was cute and we walked out of the room we met the others all of the boys were drooling over Bella even Carlisle all of the girls just rolled their eyes but Bella walked out with her butt shaking this drove the guys crazy.

"hey stop drooling over my pregnant girl? Edward yelled

"wait Bella is pregnant?" me, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper asked

"yeah" Edward answered

"how far along?"i asked

"four weeks. Bella is not happy about the whole trowing up phase" Edward whispered sheepishly

"how many" Rosalie asked

"we don't know we won't find out till Bella is seven weeks pregnant" Edward

said embarrassed because it would be an answer Bella would answer

"hey Bella you look awful" Rosalie said joking around

"thanks for the comment Rosalie" Bella said sarcastic

"bells you look pale" Emmett said "you feel okay"

"no excuse me I will go to the bathroom" Bella said running to the bathroom

" Bella can we come in" Edward said meaning the whole family

"sure" Bella said while throwing up

"hey pumpkin how you doing?" Edward asked

"not well" Bella said throwing up

"morning sickness?" Edward asked

"Yeah" Bella answered "but a lot more than usual" "is it normal?"

"yeah if its more than one" Carlisle answered

"more than one?" Edward asked

"yes" said Carlisle

How many will Bella have?

Review! Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

"morning sickness?" Edward asked

"Yeah" Bella answered "but a lot more than usual" "is it normal?"

"yeah if its more than one" Carlisle answered

"more than one?" Edward asked

"yes" said Carlisle

Edward POV

3 weeks later:

"Bells you ready?" I called to her

"almost this shirt is hard to put on" she called running down the steps

"hey sweetie I think it time to go shopping for some maternity clothes"said Esme "but till we find out how many kids you will be having"

"did I hear clothes" Alice said popping up out of no where

"yeah maternity clothes" Bella answered

"? what?" Alice questioned

"clothes for pregnant girls" Esme answered

At the doctors:

Doctors POV

"Mr & Mrs. Edward Cullen you are having twins" I told them " and your due date is May 14th but twins can come early"

will Alice come with Bella Maternity clothes shopping?


	5. Chapter 5

At the doctors:

Doctors POV

"Mr & Mrs. Edward Cullen you are having twins" I told them " and your due date is May 14th but twins can come early"

"thank you for your time" Edward and Bella said happily

Bella POV

At the house:  
"hey you two lovers" Emmett teased

"Hey Bella and Edward how many?" asked everybody

"we are having twins!" Bella and Edward yelled happily

" the two lovers are going to have double trouble" Emmett teased

"stop that Emmett Dale Cullen" Bella yelled

"how do you know my middle name?" Emmett asked

" I asked Esme duh" Bella said to him

" Bella come on lets go maternity shopping Rosella you come too!" Alice squeals

"okay" Rosella said

At the mall the girls got Bella all kinds of shirts, pants, dresses, shorts,

skirts. They got outfits per month of her pregnancy. The cost of the clothes

were $2000. Bella paid every cent for the receipt

sorry I know it is short but please review


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

At the mall the girls got Bella all kinds of shirts, pants, dresses, shorts,

skirts. They got outfits per month of her pregnancy. The cost of the clothes

were $2000. Bella paid every cent for the receipt.

At the house: Bella's conversation with Esme

"hey how much did it cost" Esme asks running up

"uh $2000." I answered

"that much" Esme had asked

"yeah we bought 7 clothes per month" I said

"what kind?" she asked

"all kinds of shirts, pants, dresses, shorts, skirts." I answered

"cool are you gonna put one of the outfits on because that one is soon going to make you show" Esme offered

"yeah" I answered

Bella comes back in a...

what do you think Bella will be wearing?review sorry it is short:(

NOTE: FOR CHAPTER 5 THIS IS THE WEBSITE:=

wiki/Emmett_Cullen


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

**Bella comes back in a pretty yellow dress.**

"wow honey you are hot even pregnant with twins" Edward says happily

"thanks" I said rubbing my belly

"you are big" Emmett said smiling and giggling

"you are rude!" I yelled running upstairs crying

"hormones?" Alice asked

"no she is very sensitive" Edward said

"oh" Alice said

In Bella's and Edward's room:

"Bella are you okay?" Rosella asked

"leave me alone" I muttered

"Bella mon fella emi mella Bella" Edward said while I was crying but it cheered me up

"what was that?" everyone asked

"charlie says it all the time to her when she is upset" Edward answered

"oh" everyone said

"get up preggo" Alice teased and smirked

I started to giggle while she pulled me up "hey be easy I got two live inside of me" I said

" oh but can I?" Alice asked as I looked at her confused

"can I rub your belly I meant?" Alice asked

"uh sure" I said happily

Now Bella is 6 months pregnant

What will she have? two boys, two girls, or one of each?

You decide on my newest poll: what will Bella have? And the names too!


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

Now Bella is 6 months pregnant:

"bells you ready?" I yelled up the steps

"in two minutes" Bella yelled

"she ready or is she scared" Emmett teased

"shut up Emmett she just got out of the shower 4 minutes ago!" I yelled angry

" ready" she yells coming down the steps in a yellow shirt with a green skirt

" I like the outfit" Rosalie whispers to Bella

"thanks" Bella whispers to Rosalie

**Rosalie nodded**

**at the doctors:**

doctors POV

"how are you two?" I asked

"we both been great" Bella answered for her and Edward

**the doctor spread some cold gel on her belly which made Bella shiver **

"now let see this one is a girl and the other is a girl. You two are having two girls" I said hapily

"thank you" Edward smiles

Bella POV

In the car:

"so whats the plan is your dad going to be the doctor at the house when I give birth to the girls?" I asked

" yeah we are having them at home" Edward answered

"cool" I said happily

they get to the house:

"you guys are here!" Alice yells running to us hugging me

"hey be easy I got two live inside of me" I said giggling

"get out preggo" Alice teased and smirked

I started to giggle while she pulled me up out of Edward's car

at the house me and Edward told everyone that we are having twin girls. And there names are...

I love cliff hangers

What are the twins name? Remember it is two girls:)


	9. Chapter 9

Bella is now 9 months pregnant and her water breaks

Bella POV

Carlisle moved to the end of my body, and I knew what had to do next.

So I raised my legs, and Carlisle took off my underwear.

This was so embarrassing.

My soon to be father in law looking at my most personal parts.

More pain raked my body, and without consent, I pushed.

I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to. I wanted the things out, I wanted to hold my babies.

I pushed a few more times before I heard what sounded like a very feminine cry.

"You have a baby girl Bella."

I let out a big sob, and screamed at more pain.

Esme rushed to the baby, while Carlisle resumed his position.

I held my knees, and I started feeling woozy, and like fainting.

But I had to be strong. I had to pull through.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard another cry, the same sound as the last.

I had another baby girl.

They were Emily and Serena

This is the last chapter it was very fun thank you for reading it


	10. ATHOURS NOTE

EVERY BODY I HOPE YOU HAD ENJOYED THE STORY AND REVIEW PLEASE ALSO THIS STORY IS RATED M

BECUASE IT CONTAINS SEX


End file.
